Apparition
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Halloween, the most supernatural season, Maxine wants to share it with the Thundercats... what? An apparition, where? Strange! Where is Mumm-Ra?


_Rated** K**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thundercats, just the plot and the OC._

* * *

_Halloween is near, so I decided to write a nice story regarding that season, so I had to do some research related to Halloween and the supernatural stories._

_Maxine decides to share and explain what is Halloween to the Thundercats, but something happens... something supernatural!_

_And about our buddy Mumm-Ra? Well, he will not attack anyone on the contrary._

_I thank you for all the reviews and favorites!_

* * *

**Apparition**

October 31st... This according to the calendar from one of the cat's lair inhabitants, and during the last days had decorated the lair with pumpkins carved with very frightening faces, paper ghosts, mummies, skulls, webs of spiders and... Some spiders made with various materials.

And as it is at night ALL the pumpkins are illuminated with candles, which are inside... Giving the place a little supernatural environment.

It seems that someone loves Halloween, and lives up to it... For she herself has a costume to wear on Halloween night, brought in one of the small human towns near the lair, will organize a masquerade ball allusive at this time.

But unfortunately, due to the obligations that person has, cannot go, but instead wanted to bring the party to the lair, worked for a few days to have everything organized, that's why it decorated the whole place.

The Thundercats wonder what the meaning of all that is, getting very curious about the peculiar decorations, and they find it amusing the mummies that are at the entrance of the lair, it seems that the human girl made the question to put a red cloak on them, "Eh... Look... they look like Mumm-Ra! " Observes Bengali, who touches one of the dolls, Pumyra asks herself, "This was Maxine's work, right?" Replies the white tiger, "Yes... you would see the inside of the lair's entrance, is decorated with bats, cobwebs and some balls with very ugly faces! I saw her take care of everything on my last visit. "And when entered the Hall they noticed that there is a basket of sweets, and more in front is a table with sweets, made with pumpkin and other Autumn fruits.

Everyone saw a table set with the usual dishes and richly decorated with the motives of Halloween.

"Maxine really has a knack for decorations, look at all the spheres illuminated!" Bengali observes, "They seem to be from the underworld, not to say that it is quite beautiful!" Praises Pumyra who is fascinated by the shapes of the faces carved in the pumpkins.

Linx-O, feeling the Lair's positive vibes, "It gives the sensation that Maxine wants to celebrate this with us!"

Maxine has been working on Hall's decoration, which pleased everyone, but is Lion-O aware of all this?

Of course, he does, it was all done with his consent, because she wants to kill her homesickness, and remember one of the oldest parties on Earth.

Then Maxine appears, disguised as a Witch and Lion-O of Mummy... With a red cloak, "Welcome!" Pumyra, Linx-O, and Bengali are stunned, "Enter our dominion of the... Underworld! " Says Maxine smiling, "Come and supper with the souls from the Beyond!" The three come in going to the decorated table, sitting down, "the others?" Maxine replies, "They are preparing, to supper with us!" And drop an evil laugh!

Bengali notices Lion-O's disguise, "You are supposed to be who... Mumm-Ra? " Maxine replies, "More or less, I've only added the red robe for fun!" Bengali looks at her black suit and Maxine's staff full of spiders, "And what are you? " She replies, "I am a Witch!" While talk appears, Panthro disguised as a vampire, Cheetara as a ghost, Tygra as a Werewolf, Willykit is a bat and WillyKat is a Zombie, Snarf and Snarfer ... Well, both had spiders on their heads!

Bengali looks at her, "we don't..." Maxine gives them some sheets, "put this on!" Promptly they disguised themselves... of Ghosts!

"Now yes... The party can begin! " All were served by Maxine and the two Snarfs... And the Food was all allusive to Halloween, even the drinks were like blood, but it was gooseberry juice.

Lion-O is pleased that Maxine has decorated the lair, and he is also curious...always listened to the human girl talking about Halloween and the myths around that day and wanted her to show them how it was celebrated.

So asks, "What is Halloween Maxi?" She put down the fork, "Well it is a very old feast of this planet, according to History had Celtic origins, to celebrate a pagan feast, Samhain to celebrate the end of summer and the entrance to autumn, but centuries later was Christianized to celebrate the eve of the Day of the dead, All-hallows Eve, it was days of reflection.

With time the words were changing, getting Halloween, the meaning was not lost to those who are believers, but I know that this day has a very supernatural meaning because it is allusive to the dead, myths and legends. " Tygra gets curious, "so you humans celebrate the dead?" Maxine breathes deep, "You know, Tygra we honor our loved ones who have died, that's what Halloween means, because when we celebrate death, so is celebrating life, one cannot exist without the other." Linx-O gets to understand a little more Maxine and hears it, "my religious belief celebrates the day after Halloween... The day of All Saints, if you prefer the day of the dead... All religious beliefs had their celebrations to honor those who departed! " Lion-O gets astonished, "wow... you give attention to that day. " She smiles, "I give to the part of legends and myths, the supernatural, it is not by chance that you are disguised of these myths, and many come from legends from other countries, older than mine!

Eck, the Irish bring Halloween to my Country!"

Panthro appreciates every pinch of the food, "you have excellent hands, the food is spectacular!" She replies, "They came from the pumpkins I carved, as well as from other fruits so characteristic of Autumn." WillyKit asks, "What about those pumpkins?" Maxine replies, "They were fruits that were carved to scare evil spirits on the Middle Ages, but there is a very old story, Jack-O-Lantern or the Headless Horseman, who was a Spirit who wore a pumpkin instead of his severed head and led the souls to hell! This is according to ancient myths."

Lion-O just says, "You really believe this!" She closes her eyes, "it was a good reason to be reunited with the family and play a little with the supernatural, but never lacking in respect."

WillyKat just says while giving a cookie on the pumpkin cake, "I bet you know scary stories!" Maxine crosses her arms, "well... I even know a story. " Everyone gets curious...

"Could you tell us?" She just asks, "Could you turn off the lights?" Lion-O questions, "Why?" Maxine explains, "First the pumpkin lights are enough, and it's to give suspense to this story."

Quickly everything is erased... Just getting the pumpkin lights...

And she starts...

_It was a dark night, and misty there were not even stars in the sky..._ _but there was moonlight... Yes, there was... For it was full moon night..._

_Suddenly the night sky is covered by clouds... Beginning to rain and thundering, the Flashes of Lightning danced that dark night..._

_On a deserted road is someone in a car on the way home, it was too late to be outside..._ _but that sole driver wanted to get home, to be with his family._

_Lightning illuminates the dark Road when a female figure dressed in white appears, and the unwary driver stops next to this figure, "You need help young lady?" She just asks, "Could you take me to my home, good sir?" He opens the door, "Get out of this rain, young lady, I _ _'ll take_ you_ home!" The young girl enters the car._

_"What do you do alone on this rainy night?" The girl replies, "I was a bit far from home when it started raining._

_I've been hitchhiking for hours, and you were the first to stop! " He replies, "I wouldn't leave you at the mercy of some pervert who could show up!" She appreciates the gesture._

_"Thank you, but I'm not going to slow you down?" He explains, "probably, but the point is that you're safe._

_I'm on my way home because I want to be with my wife and kids, but I know they will understand my delay! " She smiles._

_The driver notices that she is very strange due to_ the_ clothes she wears, a_ _long dress very typical of the 19th century._

_"Could you point me to your house?" She waves, "Yes I can!" She explains to the driver the way to her house, and promptly the driver takes her there._

_He enters a wilderness field, and far away you see a very old house, it seems that has not been maintained for a long time, seems abandoned._

_When they arrive, she comes out saying, "This is my house, and I appreciate you bringing me here." He replies, "No need to thank, young lady." The young woman's face changes in expression, "I don't think so good sir, your intentions are pure!" He's intrigued._

_"What do you mean?" She closes her eyes, saying without breathing, "I died on this road almost 200 years ago, due to a shootout that happened on the road behind you, was back home when a bullet struck me, and my soul was trapped here in this place._

_You were the first in almost 200 years to take me home without wanting anything in return and without ulterior motives._

_The driver is horrified and the girl notices saying, "I Will not_ _hurt you, good sir!" He keeps his quiet asking curious, "What_ _would happen to me if I had no good intentions?" It replicates, "you were doomed to wander here on this land until you found someone with a pure heart._

_But you had no malice in your heart, and due to that, I managed to return home, to my... I can finally rest in peace! " He's speechless... And when he goes to talk to the girl, she was no more!_

_He didn't want to believe... He had given a ride to a lost soul who had been wandering around for almost 200 years._

_But he returned to the main road driving towards his home, and with a story to tell. "_

All were in suspense when the story was over, "Wow..." One of the children says, "is it about a myth of your time?" She beckons, "Yes, it is said that a woman was appearing in white on the roads of my country and that she carried the unwary drivers to their doom." But Adds, "In other countries existed that story too! It was universal!"

WillyKit only suggests, "How about we go to Mumm-Ra's pyramid? So, we could scare him and make him a few pranks... " Tygra looks at her, "To put him furious? Not a chance! " Maxine looks at ' Kit, "You're not going to do any of that, he's resting. ' But Maxine has other ideas, but nothing tells them.

"Let's celebrate this day people... Let Mumm-Ra be quiet in his sarcophagus! " All enjoyed the Halloween meal and talked a little.

When the meal ends Lion-O looks at her, "I love what you've prepared, Maxine, it was good to get out of the routine!" She ruffles his mane, "Well, I'm glad you liked it!" Cheetara laughs, "Oh Lion-O, Maxine will never change, likes to share this with us!" Lion-O looks at the cheetah by giving her his hand, "and if we were to celebrate this day in…Our room Cheetara? " The cheetah blushes like a tomato, Maxine laughs, "Only you!" The couple withdraws.

Then she sees the Thunderkittens go outside, "and where do you go, children, if I may know?" The two answers, "Let's go find the woman in white from your story!" She gets a twinkle in her eye, "You're not going to get Mumm-Ra, are you?" The others answer, "No Maxi!" She crosses her arms, "Very well!" Then adds, "Watch out for the lost souls, for you never know!" And get out of there with Panthro leaving them alone.

Maxine looks at Panthro with a wicked look, "I know that look my beloved!" She waves, and he asks, "You're not going to do what I'm thinking, are you?" She smiles, "You bet I will!" He laughs, "You are so evil... Tell me what to do! " She starts counting the plan, and he laughs, "Maxine, you're too much!" She only replies, "The Thunderkittens want to find the woman in white, we will give them exactly that!

I had the opportunity to buy makeup in a human settlement, I will retouch my makeup and wear a white outfit! " Before getting out of there Panthro gives her a burning kiss saying," I can hardly be alone with you... Our night will be from the other world! " She repays the kiss, "Can't Wait!" And they embrace, and Maxine will prepare her fright and... to bring something to Mumm-Ra.

Panthro comes out of there going to the kids, "Hey Thunderkittens I'm going to help you, I want to find this woman in white! " And the three go to the Thundertank looking for the woman in White, Tygra saw and look to Maxine who, meanwhile, went to her room, "Where are they going?" Maxine replies, "I have no idea!

What are you going to do now? " Tygra responds, "Well I'll spend the night in the Tower of Olmens!" She just sketches a smile, "I think you do well, enjoy the rest of the night!" And Tygra is moving away to the hangar.

Outside

"Take it easy, children! She doesn't show up when you want to! " ' Kit replies, ' But Panthro we look forward to seeing her! ' He shoots, "It's just a story!" 'Kat replies, ' We'll see... You adults don't believe in anything! " Panthro responds, "Maxine believes, otherwise she hadn't told the story!" The Thunderkittens shoot back, "she's an exception to the rule Panthro!" He shrugs his shoulders, "If you say so!" And they begin to hear strange sounds... The Panther points the light to one of the trees of the forest, "It's just an owl, kids!" The Thunderkittens breathe in relief, the three continue to look for the woman in white.

Meanwhile, Maxine is ready, goes to the kitchen, and brings to a backpack with some food and a pumpkin, sneaks out of the lair in her Jeep, no one came up with anything because it had not made any noise.

It leads to the pyramid situated in the desert of the Sinking Sands, which puts traction on four wheels, navigating the sands of the desert.

It arrives in a matter of 15 minutes, sneaks in through an attached entrance, to the chamber where is the cauldron and Mumm-Ra's sarcophagus is, without making any noise, or he could wake up from his sleep.

Find the altar facing the sarcophagus by putting everything as it should be, including the lighted pumpkin.

Ma-Mutt appears, starting to growl at the girl, "Eh... Doggy I have a treat for you! " The dog notices that she's not a threat, and he licks her hand, and the girl pets the dog, "Here's a little something for you to enjoy!" She pets him, for the last time, and puts a little paper on the altar, and comes out whispering, "Happy Halloween Infernal mummy!" And disappears into the darkness, putting into action her plan to frighten the Thunderkittens.

However...

"You've been driving about 1 hour and a half, and we haven't spotted the woman in white yet!" Panthro laughs, "so kids... Tired of looking? " They sigh, "you were right..." They hadn't finished talking yet when something happens...

A mysterious mist appears... Followed by a strange noise, Panthro points the light to the fog, but the light is reflected due to the same being very intense, "W... What's up, Panthro? " Question ' Kit a little insecure, ' I have no idea! ' Answer the Panther.

Then something happens... Of the fog arises a young girl, with long white robes, seems to walk towards the Thundertank, and when they hear her...

_"Beautiful night... Do not agree? " _The three look at each other and then to her, "Yes really is true, is starred!" She waves, _"Yes it is true... No longer saw such a beautiful night such as this!" _Panthro is curious, "What are you doing here?" She sighs, " _I lost my way home!"_ That answer leaves the panther visibly concerned with the safety of the strange girl, "This forest is very dangerous at night, who knows what dangers are hidden!" She lowers her head, "_it's true!"_ Panthro asks, "At least you don't want me to take you to where you want?" The girl's gaze lights up, _"I'd appreciate a lot, stranger."_ Panthro helps her up, to the Thundertank, but look at something in her, her robes... Seem quite old from the NINETEENTH century, but nothing says, and begins the march again asking, "Tell me where you live, young Lady!" She replies, "_just pass this Forest, good sir, then you'll see a two-story house!"_ And he's still ahead.

_"You have some very beautiful children here, are your children?" _Listen, he says, "No... Their parents died when Thundera exploded! " The strange woman is intriguing, "_I regret your loss children!_

_You mean you're not from here? " _Panthro beckons, the Thunderkittens notice that the strange woman is dressed in white, but they say nothing, it would be disrespectful.

The driving to the House of the strange girl takes a short time, and he really sees a two-story house surrounded by a viscous fence, but the house looks decadent, "Is this where you live?" She beckons, "_yes I do, I thank you for your kindness, good sir!_

_Do you even want to come in? " _Panthro replies, "I appreciate your hospitality, but I must refuse, I need to put the children in bed, and my beloved mate awaits me!" She smiles, "_Thanks, for the ride... Now I can rest in peace! "_ He raises his brow, "What do you mean, my Lady?" She explains, "It's been _ over two millennia that I've been wandering around here, looking for a charitable soul to take me home with no evil intentions."_ Panthro looks at her without knowing what to say, "_are you seeing the road behind you?" _ Panthro beckons, "_I died on a night like this, due to a stray bullet, and my spirit was trapped here, condemned to wander until I found someone who had a good intimate._

_You were the first, Thundercat to take me home without bad intentions! " _He swallows it dry, "and what would happen to me if I were..." She smiles, "_It was your doom, you'd stay in my house forever!"_ He feels a cold hand on his shoulder, "_go in peace Thundercat, now I can leave in peace into the Light!" _ And disappears... Panthro sees the girl's house look tidier but disappears along with the girl straight into the light.

He goes out there, going straight to the lair and he finds Maxine and he stops, "Don't tell me..." The kids notice it's Maxine, "You were very original there, Maxi!" The Human girl wonders, "What do you mean? Now I would... " Panthro asks, "Weren't you going with us?" She asks her, "What do you mean, Panthro? I just got here! " Panthro begins to absorb the information, "by Thundera... So that apparition wasn't you? " She raises a brow, "Apparition? What apparition? " Panthro explains, "We just left a mysterious young woman moments ago and disappeared like that!" That answer makes a click on Maxine's head, "Oh... Oh my god! You were approached by the woman in white, and apparently escaped unharmed! " The Thunderkittens ask, "Was That girl the...? "She beckons," Oh yes... And your hearts were pure! " Panthro sits in the Thundertank, without believing what he heard, he had talked with a lost Soul, Maxine puts a hand on this shoulder, "Let's go to the place, and pray for it!" He says, "Are you crazy, Maxine?" She waves, "I may be, but take me there!" Reluctantly she is taken to the scene, and when she arrives, Maxine lights a candle, saying, "Go in Peace young girl, let this candle guide you into the light." And they all came out of there.

They all reach the lair in 1 hour, and she just says to the kids, "' Kit, 'Kat, go to bed, okay? And next time, respect the souls who roam around! " The two children nod.

She and Panthro go to the room, "Now let's go to do what I promised my Maxine... Our night will be from the other world! " And kiss her with passion... And in fact he lives up to what he promised, the night of both would be from Another world, such as Lion-O and Cheetara had.

In the Black Pyramid...

Mumm-Ra awakens, and when he leaves his sarcophagus, he notices that his dog walks back from the Altar and will see what is the reason for Ma-Mutt is like that, and then he sees, "but what is this, Ma-mutt?"

Mumm-Ra sees his Altar decorated with a lighted pumpkin, a sweet, a dish and a drink, all typical of Halloween, and a written note that is readily read by him;

"_What an enemy I would be if I didn't give you a delicacy, typical of a party I love._

_Enjoy this beautiful meal and decoration! Ma-Mutt has also taken something good!_

_Happy Halloween Mumm-Ra._

_Best regards... Maxine. "_

Mumm-Ra keeps the note carefully, for he had never seen such careful handwriting, thinking to himself, " _she's not so Bad After all!"_ He missed eating again the delicacies prepared by the human girl but has the notion that she is the enemy.

Shortly afterward he returns to his sarcophagus, he needs to regain his amazing power.

Everyone rests in the lair, for the Halloween night was unforgettable for everyone, especially for Panthro and the Thunderkittens, they witnessed an apparition of a spirit from beyond!

End?

* * *

_Well, what I have to say...?_

_Happy Halloween Folks!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
